nasafandomcom-20200215-history
National Aeronautics and Space Administration Wiki:Simplified ruleset
Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia, is the largest and most successful wiki. This page lists some of the overarching guidelines that have helped make Wikipedia a success. You may like to consider them for this Wikia. # BE BOLD! in updating pages. Go ahead, it's a wiki! Encourage others, including those who disagree with you, likewise to BE BOLD! # Be civil to other users at all times. # Ignore all rules. If the rules discourage you from improving or maintaining the wiki's quality, ignore them. # When in doubt, take it to the '. We have all the time in the world. Mutual respect is the guiding behavioral principle of Wikia and, although everyone knows that their writing may be edited mercilessly, it is easier to accept changes if the reasons for them are understood. If you discuss changes on the article's ''talk (or discussion) page before you make them, you should reach consensus faster and happier. #Respect copyright. Wikia uses the GNU Free Documentation License. Everything you contribute must be compatible with that license. # '''Decent edit summaries and clear and transparent explanations are universally appreciated. Other editors need to understand your process, and it also helps you yourself to understand what you did after a long leave of absence from an article. Please state what you changed and why. If the explanation is too long, add more on the discussion page. #'Assume good faith'; in other words, try to consider that the person on the other end of the discussion is a thinking, rational being who is trying to positively contribute to the project — unless, and only unless, you have firm, solid, and objective proof to the contrary. Merely disagreeing with you is no such proof. #Particularly, don't revert good faith edits. is too powerful sometimes. Don't succumb to the temptation, unless you're reverting very obvious vandalism (like "LALALALAL*&*@#@THIS_SUX0RZ", or someone changing "1+2=3" to "1+2='17'"). If you really can't stand something, revert once, with an edit summary something like "(rv) I disagree strongly, I'll explain why in talk." and immediately take it to talk. # No personal attacks. Don't write that user such and so is an idiot, or insult him/her (even if (s)he is an idiot). Instead, explain what they did wrong, why it is wrong, and how to fix it. If possible, fix it yourself (but see above). # Be graceful: Be liberal in what you accept, be conservative in what you do. Try to accommodate other people's quirks the best you can, but try to be as polite, solid, and straightforward as possible yourself. # Sign your posts on talk pages using ~~~~, which gets replaced by your username and timestamp when you hit Save. But don't sign on mainspace articles. # Use the preview button; it helps prevents edit conflicts and mistakes. It's important to have fun... but try to make sure those around you have fun too! Terms of use The terms of use are as fallows, by visiting this site you do hereby agree to fallow the fallowing Regulations. Respect The Community. Remember, people who Use nasa Wiki are of all ages and backgrounds. Therefore, all user content and communications on the nasa Wiki is filtered and monitored. So that everyone has a good time, you understand and agree that you will not post or send through the site any words, images or links containing or relating to: * profanity, obscenities ("swear words"), sexual content * attacks, comments, or opinions about other people or things that slander, defame, threaten, insult or harass another person gangs, gang-slang, or the promotion of gangs * chat rooms or links to sites with chat rooms * promotions offering prizes of any sort * materials created by someone else without their express written permission * information that might identify another user * material regarding political, social, or religious views or opinions * links to or advertisements for third party commercial Web sites (Other Than the Sources you site) * account usernames, or any descriptions or names that would be considered inappropriate under our Terms and Conditions * "cheats" or "hacks", or information or links to sites claiming to have these * requests for user passwords * scams of any kind (including requests to users to change their email address) * "spamming" (repeatedly posting the same message) or "party boards" * anything that suggests it's from a member of the Nasa Wiki Admins * trying to test message filters (or encouraging others to do so) * other information that Nasa wiki deems, in its sole discretion, to be inappropriate for this site BEWARE: If you do any of the above we may suspend you from using your account for up to 72 hours or freeze your account permanently. Please note that depending on your account history and the type of infraction, you may be frozen or suspended for breaking the rules and that you WILL be frozen for multiple infractions. Also, you will not necessarily be warned prior to being frozen. This is your warning. Your Creative Stuff. If you write something that catches our eye on a message board, User page, An Edit , in an email or Talk Page, we might want to use it on the site or elsewhere when talking about the site. you are agreeing that it's okay to repeat on the site and elsewhere what you say, and it's even all right for us to use it in an ad. So, this means we can use it in any way we want, anywhere, until the end of time. Communications From Nasa Wiki. You understand that, as part of using Nasa wiki, you may receive e-mail from Nasa Wiki that lets you know when certain events happen with your account, etc. You also agree that occasionally Nasa Wiki can send you special offers that you are under no obligation to accept. You understand that you can opt-out of receiving such e-mail through the "My Preferences" page, or send us a message to delete your "snail mail" address at any time, but doing so may detract from your enjoyment of the site, as you will no longer receive e-mails (or "snail mails") from newsletters and announcements. Scamming Is Very Bad. Attempting to gain access to someone else's account and/or account information, or trying to get other people's passwords is STRICTLY FORBIDDEN. Your account & Ipaddress will be permanently banned from the site. You Are A Guest. Remember, this is a free website and we reserve the right to prohibit the use of the site to any user at any time. Be a good guest. Simplified ruleset Simplified ruleset